It is generally known to equip vehicle seats with various support functions for providing a more customized comfort setting for a vehicle occupant. Air bladders may be used in a number of locations within a vehicle seat to provide adjustability to the vehicle occupant. When used in seating structures, air bladders can exhibit undesirable compliance when not fully inflated. This undesirable compliance, or springiness/bounciness, is generally due to the nonlinear relationship between displacement and pressure found in an occupied vehicle seat. Thus, the present invention generally seeks to provide a system of air bladders that can provide the desired displacement while reducing or eliminating undesired compliance.